Hallow Wings
Information Hallow Wings are made to be a Halloween-themed alternative to the Crystal Wings, although they do flaunt some noteworthy stat changes as well: * Reduced jump boost (on activation) * Reduced glide speed * Average glide time * Reduced break damage by 5 (10 -> 5) * Reduced regeneration time by 7 seconds (25 -> 17) These changes also include aesthetic differences; the Hallow Wings sporting an orange and black color palette, a yellow and orange trail, bat-shaped wings, as well as a low-pitched howl whilst in use. These have been removed along with the "Spooky Shop" and its contents as of v3.7, however, it can be safely assumed that they will make a return, most likely in the coming Halloween events. Tips and Tricks * The true niche of these wings is that they make it easier to maintain them by being more forgiving when the Player takes damage. Simply put; if you aren't very good at keeping your Crystal Wings around, these may be the better alternative for you. ** However, you may find it more rewarding to simply learn how to use the Crystal Wings and reap the benefits of its added mobility. It can't hurt to try what's best for you! * These wings are a bit counter-productive; they provide forgiveness for taking damage and shattering the wings, but they do reduce your ability to avoid damage in the first place (at least, when compared to the Crystal Wings). * Take usual precaution as you would with the Crystal Wings - avoid damage, don't fly too close to the ceiling, etc. * There are still some upsides to the reduced glide and jump. ** When activating the wings, you will have more of a window to avoid things directly above you. ** The glide speed gives you more time to observe your immediate surroundings to make sure you won't run into a dangerous area - not to mention you glide for a bit longer without being forced to change your direction. * Despite the mobility reduction, the glide time is still the same, which is arguably the most important stat when it comes to survivability, allowing the player to stay airborne for long periods of time and far away from danger. Simply put; bombs fall out of the sky, and to the floor - avoid the floor, and the game will seem a lot more manageable. * This item is affected by the usual perk combinations--Air Dash makes it go faster, Double Jump makes the activation leap higher, and Featherfall makes you descend slower. For more tips and tricks on how to use the Hallow Wings, click here. Trivia * This used to be a reskin of the Crystal Wings, although this was changed as per request of the community. * On their initial release, Polyhex described the wings for people who were "feelin' Spooky this month" or "had pent-up goth energy from their youth." * In the same patch that alternated the wings from the normal Crystal Wings, the base regeneration time on the Crystal Wings was reduced by 3 seconds. * This is the first Perk to be incompatible with another; the Crystal Wings. * During October 2018 this costed 666 Candies or 660 Gems. Gallery Category:Perk